Ghoulmon (Black)
|from= |to= |slide=Ghoulmon |partner=Dark Master |jacards= , |s1=Ghoulmon }} Ghoulmon (Black) is a Demon Lord Digimon. Like Daemon it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, but it fell to the Dark Area and is now one of the Demon Lord Digimon. Even though it is a Demon Lord Digimon, it is different from other Fallen Angel and Devil Digimon in that it does not run the whole gamut of wickedness, but instead does its utmost to carefully maintain a position of neutrality. However, it is a terrifying Digimon, and it is told that at the time of the approaching final battle, that whitened appearance will change to jet-black darkness, and it will transform into a god of destruction. Attacks *'Death Arrow'This attack is named "Eye Blow" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Fires arrows of death from the s on its hands. *'Explosion Eye': Fires a laser beam from its central eye when it shines deep crimson. *'Black Claw': Attack with its claws. *'Death Wave': Confuses the enemy with a strange radio wave. Design Compared to its whitened counterpart in Ghoulmon, Ghoulmon (Black) is jet-black. Its multitude of eyes and association with death may be a reference to the mythological . Etymologies ;Deathmon (Black) (デスモン(黒) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English media.Digimon Heroes! Some media leave out the "(Black)" . *(En:) . * . ;Ghoulmon (Black) Name used in Digimon World DS and American English media. Some media leave out the (Black).Digimon World 3 *(En:) . * . Development Ghoulmon (Black)'s design was adopted from a winning entry in the "Digimon Web Dot-art Contest" which belonged to Takahiro Ino from . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Ghoulmon (Black) is a Digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked GoldNumemon. *Defeated Ghoulmon (Black). *Have 30 other Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. *Have dealt 10,000 damage. *Level 30 *250 STR *Attacked 80 times. *70,000 bits. Ghoulmon (Black) is a boss in the Dark Area. Digimon World 3 Ghoulmon (Black) is Dark Master's first Digimon. Once the Dark Master has been defeated he gives Junior an EXP Adapter. Digimon World DS Ghoulmon (Black) digivolves from Cyberdramon at level 53 and 8000+ Dark experience, and is also found in the Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ghoulmon (Black)is #356, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 338 HP, 345 MP, 182 Attack, 141 Defense, 170 Spirit, 140 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Dark Veil, Mind's Eye, and Assassin traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Ghoulmon (Black) digivolves from Phantomon. In order to digivolve to Ghoulmon (Black), your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 10,500 Dark experience and 230 attack. Ghoulmon (Black) can also DNA digivolve from Etemon and Ponchomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 8500 Dark experience, and 250 attack. Digimon Heroes! Deathmon is card 6-500. Notes and references